Harry's Magicmail
by jgrintgurl
Summary: Just a little thing based on Harry Potter's email. Yay.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to Harry Potter's Magicmail. Just like Albus Dumbledore's inbox, only with   
  
Harry and his friends.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. Not even the general idea.   
  
From: Hermione Granger (prefect101@magicmail.com)  
  
To: Harry Potter (lightningbolt@magicmail.com), Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com)  
  
Subject: Tsk tsk  
  
Hello, Harry and Ron,   
  
I was just letting you know that I saw what you were doing in te Halls today. Ron, that isn't   
  
the way for a prefect to act. I'm not going to report you this time, but if you keep breaking   
  
the rules, than I shall have no choice.  
  
From: Harry Potter (lightningbolt@magicmail.com)  
  
To: Hermione Granger (prefect101@magicmail.com)  
  
Subject: GAWD!  
  
Lighten up! You really need to do more than stalk me and Ron, trying to get us in trouble.   
  
From: Albus Dumbledore (dumblydore@magicmail.com)  
  
To: Harry Potter (lightningbolt@magicmail.com)  
  
Subject: Wands  
  
Harry, do you know if Fred and George Weasley are selling any fake wands in their shop? I think   
  
that I shall get one for Minerva, without her knowing.  
  
From: Harry Potter (lightningbolt@magicmail.com)  
  
To: Albus Dumbledore (dumblydore@magicmail.com)  
  
Subject: re:wands  
  
  
  
Yeah, I think they are. Ron said that he has some that you can have. Don't know if they'll work,   
  
though. They were testers.  
  
From: Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com)  
  
To: Harry Potter (lightningbolt@magicmail.com) Hermione Granger (prefect101@magicmail.com)  
  
Subject: Potions  
  
Can you help me with my Potions homework?  
  
From: Harry Potter (lightningbolt@magicmail.com)  
  
To: Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com)  
  
Subject: re:Potions  
  
I don't get it either. I don't know how much of a help I would be.  
  
From: Hermione Granger (prefect101)   
  
To: Harry Potter (lightningbolt@magicmail.com) Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com) Albus   
  
Dumbledore (dumblydore@magicmail.com) Minerva McGonagall (minniegal@magicmail.com) Dean Thomas   
  
(onelinewonder@magicmail.com) Neville Longbottom (klutzmaster@magicmail.com) Lavender Brown   
  
(trealawneyfan@magicmail.com) Pavarti Patil (partygurl@magicmail.com) Ginny Weasley   
  
(Riddleprisoner@magicmai.com) Luna Lovegood (loonylovegood@magicmail.com)   
  
Subject: fwd:About You  
  
I hate these things.  
  
Name: Hermione Granger  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Likes: Reading, Homework, School, you know.  
  
Dislikes: Toruble makers (Ron and Harry!), Summer, Prof. Trealawney  
  
Location: Hogwarts   
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
AIM: prefect101  
  
YIM: prefect102  
  
MSNIM: prefect103  
  
MMIM: prefect101  
  
Websites: SPEW.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Yet another chapter of Harry's Magicmail. Yay.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Harry Potter (lightningbolt@magicmail.com)  
  
To: Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com)  
  
Subject: Hermione  
  
Do you think that we should play a joke on Hermione? I have an idea.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com)  
  
To: Harry Potter (lightningbot@magicmail.com)  
  
Subject: re:Hermione  
  
Sure! It couldn't hurt! Whatta u have in mind? I was thinking something like hiding her homework  
  
or something.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com)  
  
To: Harry Potter (ligtningbolt@magicmail.com)  
  
Subject: The name thingys   
  
Hey, do u know how to make it so that my name doesn't show up as "ronald weasley"? It's starting   
  
to get on my nerves.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Harry Potter (lightningbolt@magicmail.com)  
  
To: Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com)  
  
Subject: hermione & name  
  
We can send her a fake expulsion letter. Do you think that would be too harsh? I dunno, just an   
  
idea. Oh, wait! I know! We can hide her Prefect badge! That's a good one!   
  
To change ur name, u gotta go to dumbledore, and he'll access ur account. Then he'll change it.   
  
I'm going to have im change mine so that all i have to so id type in the 1st name instead of   
  
both.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Hermione (prefect101@,agicmail.com)  
  
To: Harry (lightningbolt@magicmail.com) Ron (weasman@magicmail.com) Lavender   
  
(trealawnyfan@magicmail.com) Parvarti (partygurl@magicmail.com) Dumbledore   
  
(dumblydore@magicmail.com) McGonagall (minniegal@magicmail.com) Dean   
  
(onelinewonder@magicmail.com) Neville (klutzmaster@magicmail.com)   
  
Subject: My Badge   
  
Have any of you seen my Prefect's badge? I seem to have misplaced it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Harry (lightningbolt@magicmail.com)  
  
To: Ron (weasman@magicmail.com)   
  
Subject: the badge  
  
he he!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Luna (ravenclaw_luna@magicmail.com)   
  
To: Ginny (Riddleprisoner@magicmail.com)   
  
Subject: email addresses   
  
Hi, Ginny. I was just letting you know that I have changed my email address back to   
  
ravenclaw_luna. Don't you hate it when people jinx your email address without you knowing?   
  
~*~ ( Luna ) ~*~   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com)   
  
To: Harry Potter (lightningbolt@magicmail.com), Hermione Granger (prefect101@magicmail.com)   
  
Subject: Fwd: MagicAdmirer.com - someone has a crush on you!   
  
Look at what I found in my inbox this morning before Quidditch practice!   
  
Do you think it's true?   
  
=ChUdLeY CaNnOnS rAwK!=   
  
Note: Forwarded message attached   
  
From: MagicAdmirer.com HQ (headquarters@magicadmirer.com   
  
To: Ron Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com)   
  
Subject: MagicAdmirer.com - someone has a crush on you!   
  
Congratulations Ron ,   
  
A little owl told us that Moon Child has got a crush on you!   
  
Here's how MA.com works:   
  
You can email MA549842@magicadmirer.com, which will automatically forward to your secret admirer,  
  
and then, after 10 days of corresponding, MA.com will tell you who your secret admirer is!   
  
Your Magic Admirer has included this personal message: I've liked you since you were in third   
  
year and I was in second year. You know me, but not very well.   
  
~Moon Child   
  
Good luck!   
  
- MA.com HQ   
  
ps- do you like my new siggy?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
From: Hermione Granger (prefect101@magicmail.com)   
  
To: Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com), Harry Potter (lightningbolt@magicmail.com)   
  
Subject: Re: Fwd: MagicAdmirer.com - someone has a crush on you!   
  
I'd delete that immediately if I were you. You might've unleashed a virus into your computer   
  
that's eating up your files as you read this! And now, Harry and I might have it! Good going,   
  
Ron!   
  
Hermione J. Granger   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com)   
  
To: MA549842@magicadmirer.com   
  
Subject: hi   
  
So... you have a crush on me, do you?   
  
=ChUdLeY CaNnOnS rAwK!=   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Moon Child (MA549842@magicadmirer.com)   
  
To: Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com)   
  
Subject: Re: hi   
  
you're very bright, I see. :)   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com)   
  
To: Moon Child (MA549842@magicadmirer.com)   
  
Subject: Re: hi   
  
I'll take that as a compliment :) So what house/year are you in?   
  
=ChUdLeY CaNnOnS rAwK!=   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Moon Child (MA549842@magicadmirer.com)   
  
To: Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com)   
  
Subject: Re: hi   
  
Sorry, but I can't tell you that.   
  
You will find out everything in 10 days. For now, let's talk about something else.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com)   
  
To: Harry Potter (lightningbolt@magicmail.com), Hermione Granger (prefect101@magicmail.com)   
  
Subject: Not again   
  
another one...   
  
=ChUdLeY CaNnOnS rAwK!=   
  
Note: Forwarded message attached   
  
From: MagicAdmirer.com HQ (headquarters@magicadmirer.com   
  
To: Ron Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com)   
  
Subject: MagicAdmirer.com - someone has a crush on you!   
  
Congratulations Ron ,   
  
A little owl told us that Mizneep has got a crush on you!   
  
Here's how MA.com works:   
  
You can email MA99646@magicadmirer.com, which will automatically forward to your secret admirer,  
  
and then, after 10 days of corresponding, MA.com will tell you who your secret admirer is!   
  
Your Magic Admirer has included this personal message: i can't belive i'm doing this, so anyway  
  
i like u, email me sumtime, k?   
  
Good luck!   
  
- MA.com HQ   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com)   
  
To: MA99646@magicadmirer.com   
  
Subject: hi   
  
You have a crush on me??????????   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Mizneep (MA99646@magicadmirer.com)   
  
To: Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com)   
  
Subject: Re: hi   
  
yes, i have a crush on u, i went on magicadmirer.com and emailed u   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

From: Ron (weasman@magicmail.com)   
  
To: Harry (lightningbolt@magicmail.com) Hermione (prefect101@magicmail.ocm)  
  
Subject: NOT AGAIN!  
  
Look at this!  
  
From: MagicAdmirer.com HQ (headquarters@magicadmirer.com   
  
To: Ron (weasman@magicmail.com)   
  
Subject: MagicAdmirer.com - someone has a crush on you!   
  
Congratulations Ron ,   
  
A little owl told us that My oh Me has got a crush on you!   
  
Here's how MA.com works:   
  
You can email MA559772@magicadmirer.com, which will automatically forward to your secret admirer,  
  
and then, after 10 days of corresponding, MA.com will tell you who your secret admirer is!   
  
  
  
Your Magic Admirer has included this personal message: You are very good-looking.   
  
~My oh Me  
  
Good luck!   
  
- MA.com HQ   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Hermione (prefect101@magicmail.com)  
  
To: Ron (weasman@magicmail.com)   
  
Subject: re:MagicAdmirer.com - someone has a crush on you!  
  
I cannot believe you! You are so gullible!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Ron (weasman@magicmail.com)  
  
To: Hermione: (prefect101@magicmail.com)  
  
Subject: ARGH!  
  
What? What's so wrong with having a crush! Your just jealous b/c you don't have any!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Luna (iamastupidradishearringwearinggit@magicmail.com)   
  
To: Ginny (riddleprisoner@magicmail.com) Ron (weasman@magicmail.com) Harry   
  
(lightningbolt@magicmail.com) Dean (onelinewonder@magicmail.com)  
  
Subject: My account  
  
I think someone has been messing with my account. Do you notice anything different?   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Harry (lightningbolt@magicmail.com)  
  
To: Luna (iamastupidradishearrignwearinggit@magicmail.com)  
  
Subject: Your account  
  
Um... look at your address.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Hermione (prefect101@magicmail.com)  
  
To: Harry (lighningbolt@magicmail.com) Ron (weasman@magicmail.com) Ginny   
  
(riddleprisoner@magicmail.com) Dean (onelinewonder@magicmail.com) Cho   
  
(swanpatronus@magicmail.com) Neville (klutzmaster@magimail.com)   
  
Subject: WHERE IS MY BADGE?  
  
Ok, whoever took my badge, I want it back, and I want it back NOW! It is due for a polishing!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
From: Harry (lightningbolt@magicmail.com)  
  
To: Ron (weasman@magicmail.com)  
  
Subject: HE HE!  
  
She get's really touch, doesn't she? Where did u put it, anyway?  
  
From: Ron (weasman@magicmail.com)   
  
To: Harry (lightningbolt@magicmail.com)  
  
Subject: What?  
  
Whatta ya mean, where did I put it? You had it!   
  
From: Cho (swanpatronus@magicmail.com)  
  
To: Harry Potter (lightningbolt@magicmail.com) Ronald Weasley (weasman@magicmail.com) Albus   
  
Dumbledore (dumblydore@magicmail.com) Minerva McGonagall (minniegal@magicmail.com) Dean Thomas   
  
(onelinewonder@magicmail.com) Neville Longbottom (klutzmaster@magicmail.com) Lavender Brown   
  
(trealawneyfan@magicmail.com) Pavarti Patil (partygurl@magicmail.com) Ginny Weasley   
  
(Riddleprisoner@magicmai.com) Luna Lovegood (iamastupidradishearringwearinggit@magicmail.com)   
  
Subject: fwd:fwd:the bug!  
  
You have been touched by the chain bug! Once you get this, you must send it to 10 people or you   
  
will have bad luck forever!  
  
From: magicmail headquarters (mmhq@magicmail.com)  
  
To: All Hogwarts Students and Teachers  
  
Subect: New Feature!  
  
Magicmail.com is proud to announce that a new feature has been added to your magicmail accounts!  
  
The Mail Sender 2000 is the new way to send mail! Now, all you have to do is type in your   
  
friends name instead of the entire magicmail address! Click here to install!  
  
From: Harry  
  
To: Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Cho, Neville, Dean, Parvarti, Lavender, Seamus  
  
Subject: Fwd:fwd:the bug!  
  
You have been touched by the chain bug! Once you get this, you must send it to 10 people or you   
  
will have bad luck forever!  
  
From: Harry   
  
To: Ron  
  
Subject: OMG  
  
What? I gave you the badge to hide! I don't have it!  
  
From: Hermione  
  
To: Cho, Harry  
  
Subject: seriously!  
  
Honestly, you two! I thought that you had more sense in you then to believe in that nonsense!   
  
Those forwards are just meaningless junk that people make up when they are bored! I am ashamed!  
  
  
  
From: Hermione  
  
To: Ron, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Cho, Neville, Dean, Parvarti, Lavender, Seamus  
  
Subject: Fwd:fwd:the bug!  
  
You have been touched by the chain bug! Once you get this, you must send it to 10 people or you   
  
will have bad luck forever!  
  
Well, I didn't want to take my chances... 


	4. Chapter 4

As I have said before: I don't own anything. Not even the general idea.   
  
From: Harry  
  
To: Ron  
  
Subject: badge  
  
Where did you put it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: Dumbledore  
  
To: Minerva, Argus, Rubius, Sibyl  
  
Subject: OWLS  
  
Do not forget, the BOBS are coming up! Prepare your students for the difficult tasks ahead! Minerva, pay special attention to Mr. Malfoy. I believe that I saw him eyeing Mr. Potter's paper on your last exam.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: Parvati  
  
To: Neville, Harry, Ron, Seamus  
  
Subject: My Sis  
  
Hey, guys. My sister is feeling kinda down, and I was wondering if one of you could like try and make her feel better or something. She just broke up with her boyfriend of 5 hours, (one of the longest relationships she's ever had) and I think that some male attention would help her a lot. Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: Ron  
  
To: Harry  
  
Subject: re:badge  
  
Wait a minute... when you took it, you gave it to me to put away. I said that I didn't trust myself with it, so I gave it back to you. We need to find it! Hermione is going to kill us!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: Dumbledore  
  
To: All Students  
  
Subject: Prefect Badge Theft  
  
Attention all students:  
  
A Prefect's badge was stolen early last week from the Gyffindor Common Room. If you have it, please return it to me, or any other teacher or prefect on duty. In case you are a little shy to confess, we had provided a badge box in the Great Hall. Please put it in there. Thank you, and good luck on your BOBS.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: Harry  
  
To: Ron, Hermione, Cho, Seamus, Neville, Parvarti, Padma, Lavender, Luna, Ginny   
  
Subject: FWD: fwd: About You  
  
Name: Harry James Potter  
  
Age: 15  
  
Birthdate: 31.7  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Best feature: Um, I dunno. My eyes?  
  
Most noticed feature: My scar  
  
Favorite season: Winter  
  
Least Favorite Season: Summer  
  
Favorite time of day: Er... Morning?  
  
Least favorite time of day: Whenever Potions is.  
  
Favorite Teacher: Hagrid   
  
Least Favorite Teacher: Snape  
  
Favorite Animal: Owl or Phoenix  
  
Least Favorite Animal: Anything that tries to kill me  
  
Love Status: Taken ;)  
  
When did you have your first kiss?: 15  
  
Who was it?: I'm not telling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: EZ Diet   
  
To: All Hogwarts Students  
  
Subject: You could loose 10 pounds in 15 minutes!  
  
Hello! This is a promotional email generated by EZ Diet! We now have a new product out! 10 in 15   
  
allows you to loose 10 pounds in only 15 minutes! It's amazing! Click for more information!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: Ron  
  
To: Harry  
  
Subject: You Idiot!  
  
What did you do with the badge? You never gave it to me! Bugger this, I'll just tell her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: Ron  
  
To: Harry, Hermione, Parvarti, Padma, Luna, Cho, Seamus, Neville, Ginny  
  
Subject: FWD: fwd: About You  
  
Name: Ron Weasley  
  
Age: 15  
  
Birthdate: 1.3  
  
Hair: Red  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Best feature: My... er... wait, nevermind. Not appropriate. ;)  
  
Most noticed feature: My hair  
  
Favorite season: Summer  
  
Least Favorite Season: Winter. It's so cold!  
  
Favorite time of day: The night   
  
Least favorite time of day: Whenever Potions is.  
  
Favorite Teacher: Hagrid   
  
Least Favorite Teacher: Snape  
  
Favorite Animal: Rat. And not possessed ones.  
  
Least Favorite Animal: Er, I really don't know.  
  
Love Status: Available   
  
When did you have your first kiss?: N/A  
  
Who was it?: N/A  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From: Harry  
  
To: Ron  
  
Subject: NO!  
  
Wait! DON'T TELL HER! I'LL FIND IT!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
From: Padma   
  
To: Parvarti, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, Hannah, Dean  
  
Subject: FWD: fwd: About You  
  
Name: Padma Patil  
  
Age: 15  
  
Birthdate: Not Important  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Best feature: My Eyes  
  
Most noticed feature: My Eyes  
  
Favorite season: Winter  
  
Least Favorite Season: Summer  
  
Favorite time of day: Morning  
  
Least favorite time of day: Night  
  
Favorite Teacher: Trealawny   
  
Least Favorite Teacher: Snape  
  
Favorite Animal: Phoenix  
  
Least Favorite Animal: Hippogriff  
  
Love Status: Taken! I just got together with Dean!   
  
When did you have your first kiss?: 14  
  
Who was it?: You don't need to know 


End file.
